wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Liadrin
}} | gender = Female | race = Blood elf | creature = Humanoid | level = ?? | type = Boss | character = Paladin, formerly Priestess | affiliation = The Horde : Kingdom of Quel'Thalas :: Blood Knight Order Sunsworn The Sha'tar Shattered Sun Offensive (formerly House Sunstrider) | occupation = Matriarch and Supreme Leader of the Blood Knight Order | location = Shattrath City or Sunwell Plateau (formerly Farstriders' Square, Silvermoon City), Talador | status = Alive | relatives = Salandria (adopted daughter) }} Lady Liadrin is the leader of the Blood Knights and is currently located in Shattrath City. The Blood Knights are an order of former priests and warriors who use the Light magics from the enslaved naaru M'uru. Liadrin herself, a former elven priestess, became disillusioned with the Light following the Fall of Quel'Thalas. She had long forsaken her Light-given powers when M'uru was transported to Silvermoon following the capture of Tempest Keep. Magister Astalor Bloodsworn proposed using the naaru's powers to bestow certain blood elves with the powers of paladins. Liadrin was the first to volunteer to make use of these powers, and thus she became the first and leader of the Blood Knights. Prior to patch 2.4, she was a level ?? quest giver located in Farstriders' Square in the blood elf capital of Silvermoon City. The quests she previously offered are now available from Lord Solanar Bloodwrath. See Shattrath City NPCs. Fury of The Sunwell In Patch 2.4, Kael'thas Sunstrider attacks Silvermoon with his felbloods and takes M'uru from the chamber beneath Blood Knight headquarters, transporting the darkened naaru to the Sunwell Plateau on the Isle of Quel'Danas. Liadrin travels to Shattrath City and goes before A'dal, expressing regret for the deeds of the Blood Knights, and realizing that Kael'thas had lured the blood elves down a false path and had betrayed his people to the evil of the Burning Legion. A'dal then says that M'uru had known full well what would happen, and had accepted his path. Liadrin is confused, until A'dal reveals that the events had been prophesied by the Prophet Velen of the draenei. Upon this revelation, Liadrin renounces the House of Sunstrider and embraces A'dal and the Sha'tar. She pledges her allegiance and her Blood Knights to the Shattered Sun Offensive, the combined force sent from Shattrath to end Kael'thas' mad bid for dominance and prevent Kil'jaeden from entering Azeroth. Lord Solanar, one of Liadrin's lieutenants, now trains aspiring Blood Knight masters at Blood Knight headquarters in Silvermoon. Meeting with A'dal This is the conversation that takes place when Liadrin meets with A'dal in Shattrath. : : : : : : : : : Deceiver's end After Kil'jaeden is defeated in the Sunwell Plateau, Liadrin will accompany the Prophet Velen to the Sunwell and congratulate the players. The Path to Redemption When players of both factions enter The Sunwell to cleanse Quel'Delar in its sacred waters they can find Lady Liadrin among the other leaders of Silvermoon in The Sunwell's chamber. There Lady Liadrin can be seen preaching to Blood Elf pilgrims much in the way that Martik Tor'seldori preaches to pilgrims at Thrallmar. However, unlike Martik, Lady Liadrin preaches of redemption for the Sin'dorei rather than a path to power and glory. Randomly, Liadrin makes a statement to some gathered Pilgrims: : : : : : : : In Warlords of Draenor In World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, Liadrin leads the blood elven organization called the Sunsworn. Together with the Sunsworn, Liadrin aided Exarch Maladaar and Auchenai in defending the Auchindoun from Teron'gor and the Shadow Council. |244x244px]] In Legion Liadrin now a member of Knights of the Silver Hand, she aids the new wielder of Ashbringer. Media Images ;Official File:LadyLiadrin.jpg|In Shattrath City File:Liadrin_Official.jpg|Liadrin from the World of Warcraft Trading Card Game. File:Lady_Liadrin_framed_and_animated_from_Hearthstone.gif|From Hearthstone promo blog ;Fan art File:tumblr_n2i9ef3XJr1raf4fyo1_500.jpg|Lady Liadrin by altana File:tumblr_n2getxyAHQ1raf4fyo1_400.jpg|Lady Liadrin fan art File:tumblr_m5493m5OgX1rqdt3jo1_1280.jpg|by arsenal 21 lady liadrin.png|fanart by Ryarenpaw File:tumblr_m1yyt2BcvM1rt6lc3o1_1280.jpg|fan art by ladyavali File:lady_liadrin_by_fatkittycat-d41fxhz.jpg|fan art by fatkittycat.deviantart.com Speculation *Lady Liadrin might be named after from the Wheel of Time series. Notes *She will change her tabard from the Blood Knight Tabard to the Tabard of the Shattered Sun during her conversation with A'dal. Few NPCs change their appearance in such a way. *The Horde Paladin tier 9 sets are named after her. *In Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft, Lady Liadrin is the alternative hero for the Paladin class. She is unlocked by leveling a new character in World of Warcraft to level 20 (this can be done for free with World of Warcraft Starter Edition). External links de:Lady Liadrin es:Lady Liadrin fr:Dame Liadrin pl:Lady Liadrin Category:Blood elves Category:Blood knights Category:Hearthstone card game Category:Major characters Category:Shattrath City NPCs Category:Sunwell Plateau NPCs Category:Paladins Category:Talador NPCs